Búcsúlevél
by NevemTeve
Summary: Draco Malfoy gondolatai a háború után, egy kis szomorkás románc.


**Búcsúlevél**

– Nos, Mr Malfoy – kezdte McGalagony professzor –, szeretném megköszönni önnek... elmondani, mennyire hálásak vagyunk az ön segítségéért – ha maga nem lett volna, ma valószínűleg egyikünk sem lenne már életben. Személyesen fogom tájékoztatni a minisztert (mármint ha megválasztják az új minisztert) a történtekről, és javasolni fogom, hogy a Merlin-díj aranyfokozatára terjesszék elő önt, éppúgy mint Mr Pottert – Madame Pomfrey szerint Mr Potter néhány napon belül magához tér, bizonyára ő is szeretné kifejezi köszönetét...

– Nem hiszem, hogy ilyesmire szükség lenne – felelte Draco szárazon –, azt tettem, amit tennem kellett – de ez már nem segít Dumbledore professzoron, akinek a halálért én vagyok a felelős, sem apámon, aki végig kitartott _Tudjaki_ mellett, és az utolsó pillanatban érte halálos átok.

– Részvétem, Mr Malfoy – mondta csendesen a professzor, és kis szünet után folytatta: – Figyelmeztetnem kell, hogy a helyzet még most sem teljesen biztonságos: tudjuk, hogy egyes halálfalók még szabadlábon vannak, és valamiféle kétségbeesett bosszút terveznek. Azt hiszem, legjobb lenne, ha ön és az édesanyja a vidéki birtokukon maradnának néhány hónapig.

– Igen, professzor, ez a szándékunk, a Malfoy-birtok elég biztonságos kell legyen kettőnknek – felelte Draco udvariasan. Nem tette hozzá, hogy nem csak a halálfalók bosszújától, de bármiféle _ünnepléstől_ is távol akarta tartani magát. Sokkal jobbnak tűnt az önkéntes száműzetést választani, mint nap nap után azzal szembesülni, hogy ismerősei egy része hősnek, más része _vérárulónak_ tartja, vagy éppen, a kevésbé tájékozottak, egyszerűen halálfalónak, aki talán hazugsággal vagy megvesztegetéssel kerülte el a büntetést.

– Még egyetlen dolog lenne hátra, Mr Malfoy: Sipor, a házimanó. A Black-családé volt, és jelenleg ön az egyetlen, akit elfogadna gazdájának. Elég idős már, és sokszor meglehetősen furcsán viselkedik (például nem hajlandó udvariasan beszélni azokkal, akik szerinte nem _tiszta vérűek_), de ha ön a szolgálatába fogadná, a manó utolsó néhány éve bizonyára boldogabb lenne. Ide is rendeltem Siport, mert reméltem, hogy most rögtön átveszi.

Draco nem tiltakozott, és a professzor egy pálcaintéssel előszólította a manót. Sipor valóban öregnek és _bogarasnak_ tűnt, de Draco biztos volt benne, hogy a manó teljes mértékben lojális lenne hozzá, hiszen ő, Draco, régi gazdái legközelebbi élő rokona, a megmaradt néhány aranyvérű család egyikének feje. Draco jól tudta, hogy ha a birtokán támadás fenyegeti, egy hűséges házimanó ébersége többet érhet akárhány őrnél.

Gyorsan elhatározta magát: – Elfogadom a manót, ha önként a szolgálatomba lép.

Sipor habozva előrelépett, reménykedve és félve pislogott leendő gazdájára. Draco tudta, mit kell tennie; jobb kezét Sipor bal vállára tette, és elmondta az ősrégi formulát:  
– Én, Draco, a Malfoy-ház feje, elfogadlak téged, Sipor, a magam és családom szolgálatába, életed végig, vagy házam kihaltáig.

Azonnal megérezte, hogy a mágikus kötés létrejött, a manó pedig egy pillanatra kifejezetten boldognak látszott – aztán gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, mintha szégyellnie kellene magát az őszinte érzésért. Draco gyorsan pár sort írt anyjának, és a manót a levélkével londoni lakásukra küldte. Halk pukkanás hallatszott, ahogy a manó eltűnt.

Draco tartózkodó udvariassággal búcsúzott el McGalagony professzortól. Határozottan érezte, hogy a professzor szeretne még valamit mondani, talán megkérdezni, miért és hogyan fordult Draco a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, de Draco ezt a titkot senkivel sem akarta megosztani. A kastélyból kilépve gyors léptekkel haladt a roxforti birtok határa felé, remélve, hogy nem találkozik senkivel. Az út ugyan Hagrid kunyhója mellett haladt el, de a félóriás nem volt ott, Draco sejtette, hogy a gyengélkedőn van, Harry Potter mellett.

A birtokhatárt jelző kis dombnál megállt, hogy egy gyors pillantással elbúcsúzzon a birtoktól; mikor legutóbb itt állt, majdnem pontosan egy évvel ezelőtt, Perselus Pitonnal és három másik halálfalóval menekült a Roxfortból egy kegyetlen gyilkosság után; akkor nem érzett mást, mint bűntudatot és rettegést – de talán még az is jobb volt, mint az a szürke _üresség_, amely most eltöltötte. Akkori társai mára mind halottak – Piton is meghalt, anélkül hogy elárulta volna, vajon csak Voldemort parancsának engedelmeskedett, vagy talán Dracot akarta megkímélni a Sötét Nagyúr haragjától, vagy valamiféle szörnyű terv része volt-e mindez, ami szerint Dumbledore tudatosan feláldozta magát – ki tudja milyen céllal? Persze most már ez sem számít semmit.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezetve elővette az utolsó emlékét, amely a birtokhoz kötötte – azt a levelet, amit menekülése után egy héttel kapott, azt, amit annyiszor olvasott az elmúlt évben, hogy már betéve tudta a szövegét; talán ez a levél adott neki erőt, hogy végül szembeforduljon Voldemorttal – de abban biztos volt, hogy sohasem mutatja meg ezt a levelet sem McGalagony-nak, sem senki másnak – sőt említést sem tesz a létezéséről –, ez a néhány sor csakis neki szólt:

_Kedves Draco!_

_Ha ezt a levelet megkapod, az azt jelenti, hogy soha többé nem találkozunk – vagyis sikerült legyőznöm a félelmemet és elindultam... nem tudom hová. Ne nevezd ezt öngyilkosságnak, ez az ostoba szó nem illik ide; mondjuk úgy, hogy elindulok azon az úton, amelyen egyszer mindenképp végig kell mennem. Azt hiszem, már sokkal korábban meg kellett volna tennem, csak még vártam valamire... vagy valakire..._

_A kastélyban most minden a feje tetején áll, kísértetek, diákok és tanárok szaladgálnak összevissza, félnek, de nem tudják mitől, menekülni akarnak, de nem tudják hol találnak rejtekhelyet. Fritch szerint Piton megölte Dumbledore-t, és _téged _azzal vádolnak, hogy segítettél neki. Draco, nem értem mi történt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy te sohasem ölnél meg senkit... még Harry Pottert sem, aki nem csak _kémkedett _utánad egész évben, de azzal az szörnyű Sectumsempra átokkal olyan súlyosan megsebzett téged, hogy perceken belül _meghaltál _volna, ha Piton professzor nem ér oda időben._

_Tudom, hogy nem árulhattad el senkinek, hogy mi az a titkos dolog, amin dolgoznod kellett egész évben, még a legjobb barátaidnak, Cracknak és Monstronak sem mondhattál semmit, pedig ők végig segítettek, anélkül hogy bármit is tudtak volna (azért kíváncsi vagyok, mit éreztek szegény fiúk, amikor a százfűlé főzettel _lánnyá _változtattad őket)... Persze előttük eltökéltnek és magabiztosnak kellett látszanod... csak én tudtam, hogy mennyire nehéz volt a dolgod, hogy néha reménytelennek tűnt... de nem adhattad fel, mert tudtad, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a _szüleiden _állna bosszút, ha megtagadnád a parancsát..._

_Tudom, hogy egész évben tartott a munkád, még a kviddicsezést is elhanyagoltad, a hoppanálást sem gyakorolhattad – közben meg azok az ostoba új óvintézkedések mindenhol, még a Hopp-hálózatatot és a levelezést is ellenőrizték (remélem _ezt _a levelemet nem olvassa el senki rajtad kívül; kérlek, inkább égesd el, mint hogy megmutasd valakinek). Aztán jött az a két merénylet; először az a hetedikes lány a Griffendélből, másodszor meg Ron Weasley – Persze Harry Potter persze ezzel is _téged _vádolt! Hogy merészel minden alap nélkül ilyesmivel rágalmazni! Különben is, ez teljesen értelmetlen lenne – mi okod lenne _neked _megölni Katie Bellt és Ron Weasley-t! Emlékezhetne, hogy négy évvel ezelőtt is alaptalanul vádaskodott, amikor téged mert gyanúsítani, pedig _Tom Denem emléke _volt az, aki ismét kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját – mégpedig éppen Ron Weasley húgát szállta meg –, ha Potter az értelmetlen vádaskodás helyett inkább kinyitotta volna a szemét, észrevehette volna, milyen furcsán viselkedik az a kislány, és rájöhetett volna mindenre!_

_Van valami, amit mindenképp meg akarok írni neked – olyasmit, amit sohasem mernék a szemedbe mondani... de azzal bátorítom magam, hogy már nincs mitől félnem – ha visszajössz is valaha, én már nem leszek itt._

_Draco, én szeretlek – szerelmes vagyok beléd! Kérlek, drága Draco, ne tiltakozz, ne mondd, hogy ez ostobaság, engedd, hogy egy kicsit elképzeljem, amint hozzám lépsz, megfogod a kezem, a szemembe nézel és azt mondod: Megtettem, amit Voldemort parancsolt, _szabad vagyok – _megölelsz, és a fülembe súgod: _szeretlek! _Bár így lenne – bárcsak így lehetne – bár megérinthetném az arcod, a kezed, a gyönyörű szőke hajad (várjunk csak – nehogy elbízd magad)!_

_Tudom, hogy sosem volt még a világon ennél reménytelenebb szerelem – még ha semmi más nem választana el minket egymástól, én akkor is az csúnyácska és _furcsa _lány lennék, akit csak azok vesznek észre, akik épp csúfot űznek belőlem... a legtöbben félbolondnak tartanak, és egyszerűen elkerülnek – még ez a legjobb, amit várhatok tőlük.  
Te viszont gazdag és befolyásos aranyvérű család egyetlen gyermeke vagy – nemes tradíciók, dicső ősök, a végtelen múltba nyúló családfa – csupa olyasmi, amit mi, közrendűek, meg sem érthetünk (de azért, ugye, te sohasem neveznéd a mugliszármazásuakat _sárvérűnek – _biztosan tudom, hogy nem!)._

_Istenem, vissza kell térnem a valóságba; tudom, hogy ha egyszer tényleg megérintenél, csak hideg borzongást éreznél (ne, kérlek, ne tagadd, nem kell szégyenkezned emiatt!). Kérlek, ne magadat hibáztasd amiatt, amit tenni készülök – bevallom neked, hogy nagyon félek, de ha most nem teszem meg, valószínűleg soha sem lesz hozzá erőm, pedig _tudom_, hogy a mostani állapotom rosszabb, mintha _odaát _lennék. Az, hogy téged szeretlek, erőt ad nekem, bátorságot, önbizalmat – Draco, kedves, ha bajba kerülnél, ha nem tudod, mit tegyél, ha elveszettnek érzed magad – gondolj arra, hogy én, akárhol is vagyok, szeretlek és mindig szeretni foglak – hátha könnyebb lesz!_

_Egyvalami bátorít – kérlek, ne nevess ki érte –, szegény apám egyszer azt mondta, hogy talán a halál sem végleges, hanem a lélek újra meg újra visszatér a Földre, de nem emlékszik a korábbi életeire... szerinte ezt az elképzelést _lélekvándorlásnak _hívják, és ő hisz benne... (persze ő szegény nagyon sok olyasmiben hisz, amiben senki más... kitalált lényekkel beszélget óraszám, és denevéreket tart a kabátzsebében, hogy azok megvédjék a vámpíroktól). Szerinted lehetséges ez? Lehet, hogy még találkozhatom veled? De ha nem emlékszem rád, akkor nincs is semmi értelme... ó, dehát ez butaság, hiszen én kisbaba lennék, te meg felnőtt férfi. Talán én lehetnék a te _lányod_... egy kedves szőke kisgyerek – olyan szép, mint te..._

_Micsoda butaságokat írok – bocsásd meg nekem – de azért, kérlek, a kedvemért, drága Draco, adj nekem egy kis _esélyt – _ha lehet, éld túl ezt a háborút, ne engedd, hogy megöljenek valami értelmetlen küzdelemben. Ha túléled, idővel megnősülsz (ne áruld el, hogy tőlem tudod, de Pansy Parkinson teljesen beléd van zúgva – látod, nem mondhatod, hogy féltékeny lennék) és talán tényleg születik gyönyörű szőke kislányod... ha így lesz, akkor gondolj rám egy kicsit, kérlek!_

_Isten veled, Draco, szerelmem!_

_Myrtle_

Draco szomorúan nézte a girbegurba sorokat, torz betűket. Szegény Myrtle, nyilván minden betűért meg kellett küzdenie – sosem hitte volna, hogy egy kísértet ilyesmire képes legyen. Mennyire félt, de mégis milyen bátor volt, és még ő vígasztalta Dracot – ez sokkal hősiesebb dolog, mint amit ő, Draco valaha is tett, vagy tehet a jövőben.

Milyen naív volt szegény Myrtle, és milyen elfogult – mennyire igyekezett Draco-t védeni és fölmenteni minden vád alól – a lány még azt sem tudta, hogy Tom Denem, akit ő ismert sok évvel ezelőtt, azonos azzal a Voldemort Nagyúrral, akinek Draco hűséget fogadott, és akit azután a végső pillanatban elárult, hogy ellenségét, Harry Pottert, a muglik és mugliszülött varázslók védelmezőjét, Dumbledore kedvencét, a varázsvilág _kis hősét_ megmentse!

Vajon ha Myrtle tudna _mindent_, vajon mit érezne? Csalódást? Szégyent? Megértené? Soha nem kap már választ erre a kérdésre – senki nem tudja mi történik egy kísértettel, ha végül _továbbindul_ – sem azt, mi történt Voldemort hét részre tört lelkével.

Nem az lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha ő maga is _továbbindulna_? – Nem, még nem; nem azért, mert ragaszkodna az élethez, hanem mert még van, akinek szüksége van rá; itt van az anyja, Narcissa; a manója, Sipor és persze Crack meg Monstro – ahogy Myrtle mondta, ők hűségesen álltak mellette, és bár ők maguk nem álltak be a halálfalók közé, most ugyanolyan helyzetben voltak, mint Draco maga – nem, rosszabb helyzetben: nem csak árván, de vagyon, család és megélhetés nélkül maradtak mindketten. Draco azokra a végtelennek tűnő órákra gondolt, amit iskoláséveik alatt azzal töltött, hogy valami tudást próbált a fiúk fejébe erőltetni – úgy látszik, ismét neki kell gondoskodnia róluk.

És Pansy? Jól tudta, hogy Myrtle-nek igaza van Pansy-val kapcsolatban, de ő maga nem viszonozta Pansy érzelmeit – legalábbis _szerelmet_ nem érzett iránta – hízelgett neki a lány érdeklődése, kedvére volt a gyengédsége, elkísérte a lányt roxmortsi kirándulásokra és az iskolai bálba – de ez volt minden – nem csókolta meg, nem ígért a neki házasságot, nem kötelezte el magát semmire. Vagy mégis? Pusztán az, hogy nem utasította el határozottan, mintha már ez is valamiféle elkötelezettség lenne.

Persze nem tudhatja, mit tud és mit gondol Pansy arról, ami az elmúlt évben történt vele, Dracoval – és mit gondol majd, ha újra találkozik a fiúval, aki most nem a Mardekár-ház prefektusa, sikeres kviddicsjátékos, egy nagyra becsült család egyetlen fia; hanem bűnbánó halálfaló, testben és lélekben sérültje a borzasztó háborúnak, aki önkéntes száműzetésbe vonulva él vidéken.

Szerencsére van még egy kis ideje, hogy elhatározza magát – még csak tegnap temette el apját, Luciust – a családi törvények által előírt gyászévet meg akarja tartani, mielőtt még csak gondolna is házasságra.

Végül is sikerült kiszakadnia a meddő tépelődésből; egy bizonytalan intéssel búcsúzott el Roxforttól, és a következő pillanatban már Londonban volt.


End file.
